Breaking Point
by KeyStar11
Summary: Edwin one-shot. Character death. Winry and Edward are in Resembool for repairs, and everything seems to be a normal day.


Winry Rockbell was a simple mechanic, a small-town girl, and a tomboy.

Edward Elric was a complex boy, Major in the military, and never got tired of adrenaline.

They always said, opposites attract.

But relationships always go wrong, don't they?

...

Winry sighed as she put down the screwdriver. "Honestly, Ed," she said, a bit of amusement in her voice as she turned to look at the golden-eyed teenager, "you should stop breaking your automail every other day." The one-armed alchemist only snorted, making a motion as if to cross his arms, but then remembering he only had one and fell backwards on the bed.

The blue-eyed mechanic chuckled as his face turned slightly red and he scrambled to get back to a sitting-up position, even though it only made him look sillier.

Winry paused and then leaned back from her table some and stretched with a small yawn. "Wanna go outside for a bit?" she asked, looking over at the golden haired boy.

A grin spread over his face, which was still slightly red from the awkward fall. "Yeah, sure!"

Winry needed a break anyway; shed been working on two customer's automail, and now had to quickly finish Edward's arm and make some adjustments on his leg.

She helped him to his mismatched feet, letting him sling his left arm over her shoulder and walk slowly, unused to the lesser-grade prosthetic leg, and followed her outside.

The two blondes made their way to their favorite little hill, a place with a tree at the top and a view of Resembool and the mountains behind it. They - Ed, Al and Winry - used to play there as kids all the time. Winry would always go there when she was angry, too.

Winry looked over the countryside, a smile appearing on her lips. Edward's mouth ends were twitched up as well and he closed his eyes.

Suddenly, much to Ed's surprise - and chagrin - a gust of wind blew up then, causing Winry to stumble and him to fall face-first embarrassingly on the grass. He winced and rolled over using his elbows, and spat out a few green blades.

His face was heating up in embarrassment again as Winry sat down, grinning and chuckling. "You okay there?" she asked with a laugh. He scowled and turned his head away.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

He saw Winry look away some, and then saw the corners of her mouth twitch upward even more.

That sent a little shiver up his spine, that's the look she gave him when she found something mechanical of his she wanted to take apart and examine. ((Dr. Stein of mechanics, if you will. If you get that reference, you're cool.))

He sweatdropped and then she spoke. "Hey, Ed."

"Yeah, Win?"

"Close your eyes."

He blinked twice in succession. "Why?"

"I need to tell you something. And lean over here."

He blinked again before complying, closing his eyes and trying to lean over without falling into her lap.

He did not expect her lips to touch his at that moment, and it took him a minute to register what was happening.

Winry was kissing him.

His eyes blinked open and widened as a reddish-pink blush began to crawl over his face again, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable with the heat circulating around his neck.

Despite this, he did not break away from the kiss but simply closed his eyes again before they both leaned away at nearly the same time. Winry was blushing a bit and smiling like a mad person, and Ed was just flat out surprised and blushing profusely.

And that is where things took a turn for the worst.

And that's also when red electricity sparked, and Winry's happy grin went to a pained look of horror as her head slowly tilted downward.

There, poking out of her stomach, was a blood-covered, silver blade.

She hacked, blood drooling down her chin and dribbling onto the green grass below, turning it red.

The mechanic seemed to open her mouth and tried to let out a strangled cry, but there was only a large exhale of air.

She found it harder and harder to breath and her chest heaved, and she felt a horrible sensation of the silver blade slowly pulling out of her midsection, and turned to look at the assailant.

A sadistic gleam in bright, violent eyes and a shine of electricity was all she saw, and three words.

"Goodbye, little girl."

...

Edward stood in front of the gray gravestone, bangs covering his eyes. The gravestone was his lover's, his mechanic's...Winry's.

WINRY ROCKBELL

1899-1914

l

One who always cared

Alphonse, in his armor, stood to the left him, silent. Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye stood to right. In front of him was Gracia and Elecia, Pinako, and Den.

All was quiet.

Edward was trembling. He couldn't cry, not now. He couldn't burst out into tears in front of a these people.

That's what the stronger side of him said, at least. The weaker side wanted to bury his face in someone's - anyone's - shoulder and sob. But he had to be strong.

'Why?' he thought. 'Why does everyone I love always get killed? WHY?!'

He couldn't hold it in anymore, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He clenched his teeth and fist. He could not cry.

But he could not stop it.

With a gasp, he fell to his knees and cried. This did not surprise most anyone there; everyone was holding back tears.

Because even the Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric, Hero of the People, have breaking points.


End file.
